dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinah Lance (Smallville)
| Last = | HistoryText = In season seven Dinah was first seen as a mysterious blonde woman who watched Chloe Sullivan steal a file from Lex Luthor and burn the information onto a DVD. She was paid by Lex to steal the disc and attacked Chloe to obtain it. When Chloe got to the roof to wait for Green Arrow, Dinah fought Green Arrow and escaped. She gave the DVD to Lex Luthor, and he offered to "make it worth her while" if she brought Green Arrow to him. Out of her disguise, Dinah took great pleasure in informing Lois Lane that her old flame Oliver had come back to town. She then broke into Chloe's desk and, seeing that she had called Oliver, deduced that Oliver and Green Arrow were one and the same. She donned her uniform and as the Black Canary, used her power to blast open the glass to enter the Queen Tower. She held Lois and Oliver hostage and refused to listen when Oliver tried to explain that Lex was deceiving her. She informed Lex to wire the money to her account for getting Green Arrow. However, Clark Kent and Chloe had discovered her identity and stopped the transfer. Black Canary met Clark and the two fought. However, she began to have doubts about Lex's motives and investigated, learning that he was lying. She went to see Lex and demanded that he prove that Green Arrow was a terrorist. Lex shot her in response but she was saved by Clark, who sped her away, but knocked her out in the process. As Dinah, she apologized for fighting them and declared that she would no longer be the Black Canary. Oliver, impressed with her skills, asked her to consider joining his team. She agreed to meet his team mates. In season eight Dinah as Black Canary went in search of Clark when he went missing along with Aquaman and led by Green Arrow. They went to the arctic to see what the LuthorCorp base had found and inflitrated it with Green Arrow distracting and killing any threats while Black Canary destroyed their equipment with her Sonic Scream. Aquaman then burst up through the ice as he was causing the distraction. They went back to the Isis Foundation to collect all the data they had on Clark's wereabouts and they then set off again to find him. Green Arrow went and tried a Russian Labor Camp, while Aquaman tried another place but was captured by LuthorCorp and Black Canary was also captured by LuthorCorp, who was using Chloe's new ability to locate the Justice League. They were strung up at LuthorCorp's base in Montana but were rescued by Green Arrow and Clark. Clark, Dinah, AC and Oliver all met at night in Metropolis to say they should disband to avoid Tess Mercer after their identities were exposed. Later in season eight Dinah and Bart Allen were summoned to the Kent Barn by Clark Kent to aid him in stopping Doomsday his way by burying him underground, as they later discovered from Clark that Oliver murdered Lex Luthor. However, the League still sided with Oliver to stop Davis/Doomsday once and for all and betrayed Clark. However, they were still no match against Doomsday after he was split from Davis. The League later attended Jimmy Olsen's funeral. Following the funeral, Chloe told Clark that Dinah, Oliver and Bart were all missing now. In season nine When Chloe and Roulette teamed up to convince Oliver Queen to retake the Green Arrow mantle, Chloe re-assembled Dinah, Bart and Victor Stone to help in the efforts. Although Dinah was not shown, she used her Canary Cry to aid Oliver. When Chloe and Clark began investigating the murder of Sylvester Pemberton AKA the Star-Spangled Kid, they discovered that Sylvester had been keeping files on the Justice League, Dinah included. When Oliver found out Chloe had his email, he claimed that the emails between him and Dinah were purely platonic. Furthermore, during the investigation, Clark found a painting of the original Justice Society of America that depicted someone dressed as the Black Canary, implying Dinah was not the first to go by the name. Checkmate wanted to know where Dinah Lance and the other Justice League members were, but Oliver Queen stopped Clark Kent from telling Amanda Waller about the League. Black Canary joined the League's group of heroes to discuss the war agasint Kandorians, along with John Jones, Cyborg, Hawkman, and Stargirl. She was hesitant when she first heard of Clark's plan to leave Earth, but later agreed. She saluted him as a final goodbye and returned to the field. The VRA began their witch hunt for all the known existing vigilantes after they framed Oliver for a terrorist attack. Dinah established contact with the rest of the team via satellite communications to find out how they were going to proceed now that they were all targets by the government and citizens. Clark decided that the team would go underground until he could find a way to deal with the situation, so he shut down Watchtower. When Hawkman died heroically in battle, Dinah was present among an entourage of heroes at his funeral in Egypt. Dinah and the other heroes were ambushed by a mysterious obelisk that rendered all of them unconscious. After three weeks, they were placed into a dream world of virtual reality where they had no special skills or powers by Trotter and the VRA. They had some memories of Chloe Sullivan above them that looked like she was putting them under experimentation, when in actuality she was trying to free them without killing them. Chloe entered the virtual world to help free them. Dinah and Oliver joined Chloe and two members of the Suicide Squad in stopping the VRA as well as saving the others. | Powers = * Sound Manipulation: Black Canary possibly possesses something similar to a metagene that gives her a potent sonic attack, able to damage and stun foes or objects. Her scream is able to shatter metal. | Abilities = * Martial Arts: Black Canary appears to be an expert in martial arts though her exact fighting style is unknown. | Strength = Above Average: Black Canary possesses the strength level of a woman her age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The role of Black Canary is played by Alaina Huffman on the television series Smallville. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Black Canary | Links = * Dinah Lance at Smallville Wiki }} Category:Justice League (Smallville) members Category:Black Canary Category:Martial Arts Category:Sound Manipulation Category:2008 Character Debuts Category:Metahumans Category:Journalism Category:Daily Planet staff members